Darkness with a Vengeance
by CapnMarshmallow
Summary: What would have happened if Emma went fully into the darkness when she saved Killian. What would have happened if Killian joined her and together they become two of the most feared villains to ever exist with only one goal? To get vengeance on all who wronged them. Some BDSM, OOC


_Set in Camelot 5x10 when Dark Hook and Dark Swan meet for the first time. None of the Storybrooke scenes have happened yet. 5x09 didn't happen and Ruby is in Storybrooke. The first few chapters have bits and pieces of dialogue from the show in it to show what bits changed and how it then changes the story. Chapter 4 will no longer have any of the show dialogs._

_This is my first time posting a fanfiction._

_Warning: Character Death, Violence & Smut (BDSM). No rape or cheating._

_Disclaimer: I do not own once upon a time and none of these characters belong to me._

**Chapter 1**

Darkness slowly creeps in on you, but there is always a final act that causes it to engulf you. It doesn't matter how light you are once committing this act there's no going back and the only way to destroy it is through death. Emma Swan has quickly learned this after saving her true love from the death of Excalibur. Swirls of pure darkness swum around her soul snuffing out every ounce of light left inside her. Filling her with hatred and a thirst for revenge.

However, something is missing. Something whispering in her mind, an emptiness inside. Love. Love from a man who just turned dark. Her other half. At that moment Emma Swan knew precisely what she had to do. She had to find the newly turned dark one, snuff out his remaining light and make him fully dark. Once and for all. It was time for the Dark Swan to turn Killian Jones back into Captain Hook.

* * *

Darkness. All Killian could feel is darkness. Ripping him apart piece by piece howling in pain, remembering all his past terrors. His mother dying, dad selling him into slavery, torture, Liam dying, Milah dying, the dark one… So many memories of the horrors he's been through trying to push him back into his dark quest for revenge and a black heart.

Being brought back to the land of Camelot outside of the room of swirling darkness was a relief until his nemesis showed up in his head leading him further into the darkness's control. Trying to escape the crocodile he followed a screeching whisper that called to him, not before changing into an outfit more fitting of a pirate.

As Killian tried to run, however, the crocodile never left.

"Get out of here." Yelled Killian his patience wearing thin with the devil.

"Try to ignore me. bet you can't."

Killian roared back "Talk all you want, spirit. I know you're lying. There's no way that I can get my revenge when Gold's in Storybrooke and I'm trapped here in Camelot." Each word was sucking him further and further in.

"Well, that's where we come in, dearie. Might I suggest a dark curse?" Rumple offered. With a scoff of irritation from the new dark one.

"And crush the heart of the one I love most to enact it? No, no, no. I won't kill Emma." He said with a finality in his tone.

"Yeah, but there's always a loophole." Rumple offered back.

"Killian! It worked! You're alive!" Emma cried in happiness going to grab his lapels quickly dogged by the man she loves.

"Aye. It did. After spending centuries quelling my bloodlust, you threw me right back into that darkness! Job well-done, Emma!" Killian screamed wanting to hurt Emma for what she just put him through no matter how much his heart told him he should stop.

"Binding you to Excalibur was the only way to save you." Emma murmured trying to convince him.

"Right, Excalibur. And where is my shiny new tether?"

"right here." Emma placed the broken blade in Killian's hand. Both holding on, hands overlapping. Looking into Killian's eyes, Emma saw the clouds of darkness slowly enveloping him.

"I love you, Killian. I always have, and I always will. This belongs to you" With a final breath she let go of the sword. Letting her hand drop to her side while still keeping eye contact with her love. In shock Killian looked down. "she trusts me" is all the pirate could think.

"Killian…" Emma whispered placing her hands on his cheeks and mouth so close to his, invading his personal space.

"we can be together forever, just you and me. Think of our future. We can get our revenge and take over the Enchanted Forest. You just have to give into the darkness. Stop fighting it."

"I… I… Cant." Killian stuttered not truly believing his words, but fighting was the only way to save Emma.

"You and I both know you can. You have already given your heart over to the darkness in the past. I can see it flowing through you. Don't you want that back? It's who you are. It's who you'll always be."

"NO! you changed me. I'm not that man anymore."

"Yes, you are. You've been hiding it from yourself and everyone else, so you can be with me, but you don't need to anymore." Emma pleaded with him, hoping he will see exactly what she sees.

"Give up, crush a heart and be part of me. We can be epic together. The two darkest beings to ever exist. True love in its darkest form. We'd be unstoppable."

"True love?! You think we have true love? I mean that much to you?"

"Yes. You always have, and you always will. I love you, Killian Jones."

"and I love you, Emma Swan" With that they finally kissed. Hot and steamy, mouths colliding with a great force and passion. Ending it with their foreheads resting on each other's, catching their breaths.

"there's the pirate I love" Emma could tell she was winning. Killian Jones soon will no longer exist.

"I need you to do something for me," Emma asked sweetly.

"Anything, my love" Killian whispered finally parting from Emma. She swirled her hand, and a dark grey cloud formed to bring a man in armour, one of Arthur's guards, bound with magic.

"Rip his heart out and crush it," Emma whispered seductively in his ear.

"As you wish." Killian stalked up to the man in steel, Excalibur in hand, ready to do as his beloved asked. Briefly, Killian hesitated. Was this the right thing to do? He will lose himself to the darkness. Undo all the work he's done to reform himself. Turning around he saw the women he loved and knew no matter what he wanted to be with her and finally get revenge on the one he hated most. The Crocodile. She'd finally except the man he was always fighting not to be.

With that final thought, Hook pushed his hand into the guard's chest and yanked out his glowing red heart browning into dust. As it fell through his fingertips, his fate was sealed. Killian Jones and Emma Swan are gone. Long live the new Dark Ones.


End file.
